Server 11
I don't know if you are going to read the entire story, but in case you aren't, just remember to never, ever ''enter Server 11 of the Greenwood Town. Here I go. My account name is Joz2015. "Joz" is a nickname, made from my full name, which will not be disclosed. Anyways, on that account I often enjoyed playing the game Greenwood Town. Looking back on it, I don't see what was so special about the game, to be honest. It was poorly built, with free-model guns and overpowered gamepasses. Despite that, I played it every time I went on RŌBLOX. It was built by Floppa98, and you can still play it now. Anyways, one fine evening, after coming home from school, I decided to go play on it, as I had finished my homework on the bus and had some free time. Joining a server, I braced for action. Instead, I met with an empty server, with nobody online. Now, this usually never happened, because the joining system on RŌBLOX is configured to put you in a server with other players on it. In fact, empty servers were often deleted. Thinking this was a glitch, I left the game and then rejoined. I met with the same empty server. Or maybe a different one. I didn't really know. Annoyed, I went on Google Chrome (usually a different browser always fixed joining problems) and clicked play again. I again joined the same empty server. I was just about to try again, but when I pressed the 'esc' button to click 'Leave game', I saw that the 'Leave game' button was, in fact, grayed out, and unclickable. Now this was quite creepy. I was about to press the red 'x' button that closes the game window when I saw that the red button, as well as the yellow minimizing button and the green fullscreen button were all grayed out/unclickable. You won't believe what happened next. The game automatically enlarged itself to full screen, and made my character go into full screen. I was completely in utter shock. ''Games.. can't do that. Terrified, I got myself to press the W button to move forward. Right away, I was teleported back to my spot. A few minutes later, a character walked out of the side of my screen, and then positioned itself in the center. Looking straight at me, I noticed that my webcam had turned itself on. In a rush of horror and panic, I grabbed one of my sister's My Little Pony stickers and stuck it on. That's when I saw the character's face. It was the avatar of david.baszucki, the username of the founder of RŌBLOX. That's when things went downright terrifying. After staring at me for a bit, david.baszucki's head popped off, and in replacement there was a single, disgustingly gory bone sticking out of his torso. Now, I had a severe case of food poisoning for the past 3 hours, so excuse me while I tell you that I barfed into my bag of Cheetos. But anyways, the face enlarged itself until it was the size of my screen, and I was suddenly looking at a light-brown 3D face, wearing a Builders Club Hard Hat with a smile that scared the *cough* out of me. Looking back on it once more, I'm pretty sure my heart was doing jumping jacks in there. Suddenly, at once, his eyes turned a deep, bloody shade of red, and I heard a piercing scream from my computer that could not have been possible - My volume was at the lowest setting. The screaming continued, and I frantically pushed every button on my Mac to shut it off. As the screaming got louder and louder, the camera began to zoom into one of Baszucki's red eyes. Once it got to the point where the entire screen was full of red, I saw the most heartbreaking images I'd ever seen. They involved very gory images of dead children, and some barely alive - those were the most bloody. And while I want to be in the most detail possible, I know that some of the details were too scary for some. As the images flashed by, a new image that scared me more than the last each time, I finally broke down and began sobbing. My heartbreaking, sorrowful cries filled the room. At last, I stopped. That's when I noticed that I kept hearing myself cry, even though I wasn't crying anymore. I then noticed that my cries were being played back to me. That's when the game crashed.